


No! [-Cheater!Levi x Anguish!Reader-]

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of being in a one-sided relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His scent is no longer embedded upon his mattress as I lay facedown upon his pillow. How long has it been since we last seen one another, I mean we speak on the phone, but it feels like I am a burden to him by the tone of his voice so I make sure that I keep my phone calls down a couple minutes.  
When I want to visit him, Levi would say that he would be busy or that he will be in a meeting all day. Its been five months since we last seen each other, isn't Levi dying to see me, touch me, smell me like I do about him?  
Does he cry himself to sleep like I do because he couldn't see me from all that work he has? Because it is winter doesn't he feel yearn for my body to keep him warm?  
His violin that rest upon a comfy sofa on the corner of the bedroom still laid there after many days of neglect; I love his violin playing, he's such a talented man.

Message To: Levi Ackerman  
From: [First Name] [Last Name]  
Message Time: 20:45p  
Message: _I truly miss you. I wish you were here to keep me company. I miss when you played the violin for me, your voice, your smell, your entire being. Come home, please. I love you._

However, Levi did not respond to my message that night. Did I do something wrong to keep him afar?  
"He's cheating on you, [Name]." A friend bluntly says, I sat in silence surrounded by my many friends at the apartment that Levi and I are suppose to share.  
"Are you that dumb, [Name]? You haven't seen him for five months! He turns away any offer. He ignores your phone calls and doesn't respond to your messages! Weren't you two at the Light Show downtown when he decided to leave early? What kind of man would do that?" Sasha cries out.  
"Sasha's right. If that little pipsqueak truly loved you he wouldn't treat you this way. Face it, [Name], your second best by some little tramp." Mikasa  
I hung my head down feeling hot steaming tears fall down from my face and upon my lap, they're right. I know something is going on, but I guess that I didn't want to accept the fact that Levi will ever betray me. He is busy with work, would always be my excuse.  
That night as I climbed into bed, my bended knees were covered by the sheets, I stared quietly at my cell, my message box opened to Levi's name.  
The clicking sound of my phone could be heard through the silence of this lonely room as I began to type my message:

Me:  _Levi, I know you would might not respond to this message like the many messages I have sent to you on the past, but I want to answer my questions as honest as possible, okay? Please?_

Not even thirty seconds had past when he responded:

Levi:  _Make it quick. I'm busy right now._

I hesitated for a couple seconds before the clicking of my keyboard began to make noise on my phone....

Me:  _Do you love me any longer?_

Levi:  _No._

He didn't even hesitate with that answer. I felt all my oxygen was punched out of me. Tears began to form upon my eyes and clog up my sight....

Me:  _You met someone else and have been living with her have you?_

Levi:  _Bingo! Dumbass, took you long enough._  
_  
Me:  I just didnt want to accept it that's all. Do you love her? Actually love her?_

Levi:  _Yes, I'm planning on marrying her. If you want to know how long it has been going it, I began dating her around the same time you moved in. I just needed someone to take care of my place while her lease is up._

Loud sobs escapes my lips, stretching my legs out I leaned my body over feeling such turmoil come over my very being. I was being used, my feelings being toyed with; as I calmed down I began to type him my next message:

Me:  _Did you at least thought that I felt more like home?_

A minute later he replied:  
Levi:   _What are you talking about? What kind of dumbass question is that? Listen, I don't have time for anymore of your worthless questions, you know about my infidelity now so there is no reason that you should speak to me any longer.  
So do us both a favor and let's just cut contact with one another. Okay?_

Me:  _Alright._

I sat upon the bed, my shoulders bobbing up and down as tears fell from my face. Loud cries escaped my mouth as I cried. How can someone toy with another's emotions? That is so cruel and so evil. I loved Levi, but I do doubt that he ever loved me back. Was I some emotional supporting toy to him before he ever met this girl? Was I being used just to make this girl jealous and run to Levi's arms once he realized he's got her?  
I need to get out of here, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be used anymore. As I tossed the covers to the side, I swung my legs over to the side of the bed, when I places my feet upon the cold wooden floor...

THUD!

My legs gave out and here I am on the ground feeling my breathing become tighter to the point my breathing became loud. My legs were stretched to their fullest length and were twitching and cramping up.  
"L...L...Le...Vi!" My voice broke, I tried to move my arms, but they refused to do what I wanted them to. How could someone be so cruel and play with one's emotions? If I die will Levi regret what he has done to me? Will he regret anything?

Soon darkness slowly coated my eyesight as I felt my very life be taken from me and all of a sudden, my breathing came to erupt end....


	2. Chapter 2

His scent is no longer embedded upon his mattress as I lay facedown upon his pillow. How long has it been since we last seen one another, I mean we speak on the phone, but it feels like I am a burden to him by the tone of his voice so I make sure that I keep my phone calls down a couple minutes.  
When I want to visit him, Levi would say that he would be busy or that he will be in a meeting all day. Its been five months since we last seen each other, isn't Levi dying to see me, touch me, smell me like I do about him?  
Does he cry himself to sleep like I do because he couldn't see me from all that work he has? Because it is winter doesn't he feel yearn for my body to keep him warm?  
His violin that rest upon a comfy sofa on the corner of the bedroom still laid there after many days of neglect; I love his violin playing, he's such a talented man.

Message To: Levi Ackerman  
From: [First Name] [Last Name]  
Message Time: 20:45p  
Message: _I truly miss you. I wish you were here to keep me company. I miss when you played the violin for me, your voice, your smell, your entire being. Come home, please. I love you._

However, Levi did not respond to my message that night. Did I do something wrong to keep him afar?  
"He's cheating on you, [Name]." A friend bluntly says, I sat in silence surrounded by my many friends at the apartment that Levi and I are suppose to share.  
"Are you that dumb, [Name]? You haven't seen him for five months! He turns away any offer. He ignores your phone calls and doesn't respond to your messages! Weren't you two at the Light Show downtown when he decided to leave early? What kind of man would do that?" Sasha cries out.  
"Sasha's right. If that little pipsqueak truly loved you he wouldn't treat you this way. Face it, [Name], your second best by some little tramp." Mikasa  
I hung my head down feeling hot steaming tears fall down from my face and upon my lap, they're right. I know something is going on, but I guess that I didn't want to accept the fact that Levi will ever betray me. He is busy with work, would always be my excuse.  
That night as I climbed into bed, my bended knees were covered by the sheets, I stared quietly at my cell, my message box opened to Levi's name.  
The clicking sound of my phone could be heard through the silence of this lonely room as I began to type my message:

Me:  _Levi, I know you would might not respond to this message like the many messages I have sent to you on the past, but I want to answer my questions as honest as possible, okay? Please?_

Not even thirty seconds had past when he responded:

Levi:  _Make it quick. I'm busy right now._

I hesitated for a couple seconds before the clicking of my keyboard began to make noise on my phone....

Me:  _Do you love me any longer?_

Levi:  _No._

He didn't even hesitate with that answer. I felt all my oxygen was punched out of me. Tears began to form upon my eyes and clog up my sight....

Me:  _You met someone else and have been living with her have you?_

Levi:  _Bingo! Dumbass, took you long enough._  
_  
Me:  I just didnt want to accept it that's all. Do you love her? Actually love her?_

Levi:  _Yes, I'm planning on marrying her. If you want to know how long it has been going it, I began dating her around the same time you moved in. I just needed someone to take care of my place while her lease is up._

Loud sobs escapes my lips, stretching my legs out I leaned my body over feeling such turmoil come over my very being. I was being used, my feelings being toyed with; as I calmed down I began to type him my next message:

Me:  _Did you at least thought that I felt more like home?_

A minute later he replied:  
Levi:   _What are you talking about? What kind of dumbass question is that? Listen, I don't have time for anymore of your worthless questions, you know about my infidelity now so there is no reason that you should speak to me any longer.  
So do us both a favor and let's just cut contact with one another. Okay?_

Me:  _Alright._

I sat upon the bed, my shoulders bobbing up and down as tears fell from my face. Loud cries escaped my mouth as I cried. How can someone toy with another's emotions? That is so cruel and so evil. I loved Levi, but I do doubt that he ever loved me back. Was I some emotional supporting toy to him before he ever met this girl? Was I being used just to make this girl jealous and run to Levi's arms once he realized he's got her?  
I need to get out of here, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be used anymore. As I tossed the covers to the side, I swung my legs over to the side of the bed, when I places my feet upon the cold wooden floor...

THUD!

My legs gave out and here I am on the ground feeling my breathing become tighter to the point my breathing became loud. My legs were stretched to their fullest length and were twitching and cramping up.  
"L...L...Le...Vi!" My voice broke, I tried to move my arms, but they refused to do what I wanted them to. How could someone be so cruel and play with one's emotions? If I die will Levi regret what he has done to me? Will he regret anything?

Soon darkness slowly coated my eyesight as I felt my very life be taken from me and all of a sudden, my breathing came to erupt end....


	3. DFP1991

A/N: Just to forewarn you guys there will be foul language and grammatical errors, that I will eventually fix, meanwhile enjoy the story.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Me:   _Levi, I know you would might not respond to this message like the many messages I have sent to you on the past, but I want you to answer my questions as honest as possible, okay? Please?_

Levi:   _Make it quick. I'm busy right now._

Me:   _Do you love me any longer?_

Levi:   _No._

Me:   _You met someone else and have been living with her have you?_

Levi:   _Bingo! Dumbass, took you long enough._

Me: _I just didnt want to accept it that's all. Do you love her? Actually love her?_

Levi:   _Yes, I'm planning on marrying her. If you want to know how long it has been going it, I began dating her around the same time you moved in. I just needed someone to take care of my place while her lease is up._

Me:  _Did you at least thought that I felt more like home?  
_  
Levi:    _What are you talking about? What kind of dumbass question is that? Listen, I don't have time for anymore of your worthless questions, you know about my infidelity now so there is no reason that you should speak to me any longer.  
So do us both a favor and let's just cut contact with one another. Okay?_

Me:   _Alright...._

It's been over five years since I finally got the devious revelation about Levi's affair with his coworker. I was nothing, but a tool to him, just to make another female jealous. In matter of fact I meant nothing to him, he never loved nor care for me or my well-being....  
It was late at night as I stood at the opened gates where this year's Winter Light Show has taken place. Last time I was here it was our final date together, both Levi's and my own, it didn't last that long because twenty minutes in Levi decided to cut the date short so he could return home to Petra Ral, presumably Petra Ackerman, by one of the final messages Levi sent me that night over a year ago declaring he was going to marry her.  
The beautiful light designs took my breath away, if only Levi acknowledged them before he decided to break off our date, maybe our little date could have lasted a little while longer. There lights that were hanging to the left and to the right of me as I walked across the bridge closely resembled rainfall, high above attached to wires were these cloud-like lamps that moved like actual dark clouds on a rainy day. I caught sight of a couple around my age standing nearby holding hands as they were watching the rain effects. After all these years I still have not gotten over the fact that Levi was playing me, it caused many failed relationships through the years because of the lack of trust. I just wish that someday that I could eventually move on from this hurtful betrayal and finally find someone who I can actually love and trust. Maybe I could eventually have a loving relationship like these two....

_Suddenly_.

My ears caught sight the familiar strumming of a violin. I stood silently in the middle of the bridge, that music sounded so sad, but absolutely beautiful. The melody sounds so familiar, where did I hear it from?  
"Hey, do you hear that?" The young man spoke.  
"Yeah, it sounds like its a violin." His female companion response.  
"Lets go check."  
I stood in silence, watching as the couple walks off hand and hand. Quickly people were pacing past me talking about the violinist that has been performing here for the last five years in all hopes that his long lost love will eventually return to him.  
Stopping all of a sudden I caught a glimpse of a crowed already forming around this violinist I've just heard about. I guess I have no choice but stay in the background....

_"Most certainly."_  
"What happened to the heartbroken girl?"  
"Story goes that she died that night from a broken heart, and this young man could never forgive himself for all the pain he had inflicted upon her. She truly loved him, but he did not accept her feelings. Other stories have it that when he arrived back at his old home the woman and her things were completely gone or that he found her in the arms of one of the neighbors."  
The young woman shook her head in disbelief, "What a cold hearted bastard."  
"Yes, but this young man realized his mistake and broke things off with the other woman. He chose a girl he lost already, who was willing to give him the world if he did not commit his dreadful sin."  
The old man continues, "Now, this young man plays the violin at this exact spot that he decided to end their last and final date. He comes here during the Light Show for the past five years in hopes that the story of his long lost love still being alive is out in this crowd listening to the violinist and the beautiful music he creates for her and forgives him and takes him back."  
The woman scoffed, "Well if she is out here than she is completely out of her mind if she accepts him back." She turns to the old man, "Anyways how do you so much about this jerk and his love life."  
The old man simply chuckles at her response, "He spoke of it the second year of his performance. It were the simple things that he truly fell for when he began to date her: her smile, her laughter, her long beautiful [Hair color] hair, her love was stronger than that of the other woman and it was pure. He spoke of the guilt he now carries and the undying love he now has for his long lost love. 'Life is empty without her,' he said, 'I made a terrible mistake. I love her deeply and I hope someday she will forgive me of my foolishness and comeback to my arms.'" 

My body trembled from what I just heard, I was trying my best not to shed any tears from what I just heard between the older lady and her older companion. Was this old man I'm listening to preferring to me? Is the violinist playing actually Levi? And he's playing just for me for all these years in all hopes his music will lead me back to him?  
The violinist strum the last note of his violin before the entire crowed both whistled and clapped, until they quickly disbanded. There I stood in silence as I saw that familiar man with short straight black hair parted upon on side of his forehead, dressed in nothing but a white blouse tucked into his belted black pants and wax shoes, his white sleeves rolled up past his his elbows.  
I sniffed, and slowly I made my way over to him meanwhile his back was facing me, he was too occupied texting someone to even notice my presence behind him before he knelt down placing his beautiful violin into his case, I could hear the clicking sound as he locked the black case.  
I watched as his back muscles flexed against his shirt, how they use to turn me on, I could tell he's fit as always, and that strong cologne he wares, Petra must have enjoyed his presence both day and night.  
My eyes moved as Levi stood up and turned around to face me, I held my breath for dear life....

In Levi's point of view he saw a familiar face, a beautiful angel sent from heaven that had abandoned him, but now has come back. Levi knew was correct about me: my beauty is blinding, he has already forgotten how my long [Dark\Light] shaded flowed down to my waist, my [Eye colored] eyes that are so hypnotizing, so enchanting. The above the knee high white dress that hugged my hour shape glass.  
Levi had forgotten for the longest time what I looked like, but after seeing me standing here all the images of the time we spent together hit his mind like a tidal wave, he grunts his eyes were glossy from the tears that are forming in his eyes, "[Name....Name]!"  
He drops his violin case and comes walking towards me quickly, I gasped feeling the warmth of his body as Levi leans in, a hand pressed against the back of my head, pressing me against his shoulder, while the other is wrapped tightly around my waist. I stood amazed, is he actually embracing me? Is he actually showing me that he actually cares for my well-being?  
I felt warm liquid seep onto my back, "Levi--"  
"I miss you so much." He quickly interrupted me, pulling me away he held tightly into my head, I thought I would never see Levi cry, he is always so stoic and always filled with pride.  
Leaning in Levi pressed his forehead against mine, his warm breath touching my lips, "I'm so sorry I caused you great pain. You must really hate me right now.*  
"Lev--"  
"I want to make it up to you for the amount of pain of betrayal I caused you to disappear from my life. I want you back in my life," He suddenly whispers the last words, "I want to show you how much I love you by making sweet love to you."  
I sighed closing my eyes. Tears streaming down my face, I pulled away from him, gasping Levi watched as my hands sandwiched his together, "I can't trust you anymore, Levi. You say you love me, but I think you are just filled with guilt for basically playing with a love blinded female."  
Levi quickly replies to me, "I will make you trust me again! I know what I did was sadistic, but I did learn from my mistake! It cost me to loose the one I actually love, whose presence has finally made my life complete!"  
"And what will happen once I enter into your life for good? You will stray again."  
"No, I would rather gouge my eyes out with my envelope opener, slice my tongue off and cut off my own dick before I could even hurt you once again. [Name]....Let me love you, but this time let me do it the correct way, let me shower you with gifts, let me touch your body both inside and out like I should have done. I'll work at home so we could spend time together that I took away from you. I'll pamper you and treat you like the gorgeous goddess you are."  
I stood in absolute silence, "Please, [Name]. Just give me one more fucking chance."  
Levi watched as I came closer to him, placing his hands inches away from my lips....

_"Alright."_

The rattle of the headboard came to an erupt end awhile ago, our moist bodies were surely drying up. I rested quietly in Levi's arms, a throw blanket covering my naked body that was placed over me shortly after I fell asleep.  
Levi reached over, removing the blanket down exposing not only my bare breasts, but a long surgical scar that was created a long time ago during open heart surgery.  
Levi wrapped his arms securely over me pressing my naked sleeping form against his bare chest, I had to tell him while he led me to his studio apartment of what he done to me that night when he told me of his cruel intentions. My heart was just too weak to bare with that heartbroken news, and if my father's friend, Erwin Smith, didn't come by that night than I would surely be dead.  
"I'm sorry." Levi whispers, tears falling down from his beautiful onyx colored eyes.

_I caused you so much pain._

_I will make it up to you right now_.

"[Name]." Levi kisses my head, and rested his head against it closing his eyes, "I love you so much I can't even breath myself." 


	4. DFP1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three page breaks, the first one the Reader is explaining how life would be like if Levi just moved on not giving any thought about emotionally hurting her. Eventually as the years past her feelings slightly return, but she knows that she can't have him because he is married and doesn't want to ruin his marriage like Petra did with her suppose 'relationship' with Levi.  
> Second page break explains Levi finishes up about how his past would eventually catch up with him. Explaining that the Reader's love is the only thing that actually warms his heart and rids him of any hatred and stress that he has compared to Petra.  
> Third page break explains that the revelation that the Reader has no longer harbored any feelings towards Levi, and distressed Levi will do anything to get that love back.
> 
> She stays with him because she received a new heart long ago and she can't deal with the stress at the moment until her heart grows stronger.

A/N: Just to forewarn you guys there will be foul language, sexual behavior, and grammatical errors, that I will eventually fix, meanwhile enjoy the story.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What were we anyways back than? Were we even lovers at all? Did you even loved me at least once like I loved you?  
Home. Was I even home to you? Someone you happily returned to, accepting their warm embrace around your body, to bring you as much comfort as they can.  
Was I even on your mind before you abandoned me? Not in a negative way, but in a positive way? Did you ever thought about how much you couldn't wait to come home to see me?  
When you left me, was I ever in your dreams? Did you not see me as complete disgust when I was in them?_

 _ _I wonder to myself....__

 _How life would have been if you actually moved on that night once you and I ended this suppose, 'distant relationship'?  
I heard that Petra Ral is some hot shot reporter for some fashion magazine nowadays ever since you released her from your workplace, so she might be busy this year to go to the Light Show with you, Levi.  
You decided to go by yourself, wearing that golden band you both exchanged on your wedding day many years ago. I arrived at the long tall white curtain of lights that twinkled, trying to resemble falling snow. It was the final lighting effect you and I last seen before you simply slide your hand out of my grasp.  
"I have to go." You simply said to me, I stare quietly watching as you cleaned the hand I once held. It torn me how much I felt your hatred towards me, but blindly I still loved you and in all hopes I wished that someday you will comeback to me._

_"[Na....Name]?" I will hear your voice call to me, I will simply stop and turn to you. Horrified to see that you were here. It will be uncomfortable seeing you, after breaking my heart so long ago. It would be you who made me feared that all man will be the same, so I never married._  
We walked in silence together stopping to look at the lights, or so it will seem. You will look at me, thinking what could have been if you never fallen for Petra.  
No matter how much I wanted to hold your hand while we walked I never did because that golden band will keep me from touching from the one being I could never have.  
As the night came to a close, you took my wrist. A jolt of excitement electrified through my entire being, it has been so long since we last touched one another. I will turn to you, and you will look at me straight in the eye, and ask me one question:  
"Were we....Did we ever had a relationship?"  
That was a good question, but hard to answer. As I thought about it I knew full well that our relationship lasted for nine months, but the devotion you gave to Petra was never there for me. You liked me, but you never loved me like your wife. I could imagine the many times you had embraced her in bed, and out in public; the various times you made love to her, not once did you touch me. You probably spent more money going out to dinner and spending money on the best wine with her than with me.  
I remember that you gave me small bouquets of flowers, they were pretty, but not as beautiful as the ones you gave her.  
"We never were anything." I will reply back to you and with that I will turn and walk away from you, alone and forever heartbroken by the fact you never showed me an affection during, what is suppose to be our relationship.... 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_....I will watch you walk away from me. These memories of this 'relationship' we once shared will hit my mind like a tidal wave. I could see your figure, feel the soft, warm touch of your hand as it tightly hold unto mine as you led me across the bridge to see the rest of the lights that one night exactly five years ago; how excited you looked as you finally saw me, how much you loved me....How much I detested you back than and you did nothing except loved me and beg me to see you.  
I didn't embrace your hand that night like I should have, I did not return your beautiful smile that you gave me, I turned my head away as you tried to kiss my lips.  
Your love for me made me feel sick back than, your very presence made me feel ill, and your touch made me queasy. Right now, as I stared at the hand you once held for the final time back than. Back when I foolishly ended our date rather early; I could feel your hand slip away from mine as I pulled away from your grasp; I was the fucking idiot that announced that I need to return to work, but in all truth I want to return home to Petra, and embrace her in my arms, to see her smile, and touch her skin._

 _ _I left you there, not daring to look back at that face as it watched me walk away.__

 _You loved me, and after these years I could finally feel it warm my cold heart, softening the stone object that beats within my chest; as it surges through my entire being allowing my blood to flow at the exact rate that it is suppose to. Your love is able to cease the stress I felt through this entire time we were apart; Petra couldn't do that to me.  
I--at one time--used my violin to get rid of the stress in my everyday life. You loved my songs, and enjoyed me playing, meanwhile Petra would bitch constantly about how she can't concentrate on her work, or those pathetic reality television shows, or even hear one of her friends or coworkers on the other line when I played it at home. Forcing me to get rid of the stringed instrument for good.  
I remember that I felt embarrassed holding your hand in public before meeting my wife, the kisses you gave me shamed my pride. I remember the smiles, and the romantic words you gave to me surrounded by people. I felt like others who knew me would judge me if I showed you affection; so I never did anything romantic towards you. With Petra it was different, she was shy to show me any affection despite seducing me and wearing the most shortest skirts she is allowed to wear at our job. Now after thinking about how your love effected me nowadays, it is better to show affection to the one you love and have it returned back whether or not we are in public.  
In the end as I turned to see your figure no longer in my presence I finally came to recognize that you were The One. My Soulmate. The other half of me. The long lost piece of the puzzle that is suppose to be found in my puzzle life. You now became the one who got away.  
My heart weighed heavily with the guilt of neglecting our relationship, the love and peace you tried to give to me, but I simply refused. I used you to keep our old home in order once Petra's lease was up, I toyed with your emotions in order to keep you there; I'd kept your hopes up that once again you will see me and I will finally return home. In the end it caused me to loose the one treasure that ever walked on this cruel earth.  
My heart became heavy with such guilt, my life with Petra could never feel complete knowing that you were the one I was destined to be with.  
"[NAME]!!" I will call your name at the top of my lungs. I sprint towards the entrance in all hopes you will be somewhere nearby. You wouldn't bet there, I couldn't find you and yet again you will disappear from my life again._

_I will search for you endlessly for days, to the point that it will ruin my marriage to Petra and we will happily get a divorce._

 _ _Or maybe....__

 _I will eventually find you, invite you to my workplace to talk, ignorant of what I will do to you; oblivious to the cameras I set up around my office to film what is about to take place. My office overlooks the many cubicles, so while Petra is down below she will watch as I will take your beautiful body from behind and press it against the glass window that overlooks my entire workplace. Everyone will use their cellphones to record us during our intense liaison against my glass window, your screams of pleasure will echo through the entire room...._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cocked an eyebrow at Levi, I rested upon my stomach with his comforter resting above my shoulders as my elbows supporter me up.  
"'Taking you from behind?' Really?"  
I grunted when I felt this slight sting press against my forehead as Levi flicked me, "I'm trying to be romantic and positive unlike you, idiot."  
I turned my gaze away from him, the seem that rest above his head shifts, I could feel his knuckles caress my cheek, I turned to him feeling his hand rest underneath his comforter upon my back.  
"I love you, brat." He softly spoke. My heart has become heavy with those words yet again. I turned away and rest my head upon the mattress; I kept silent for sometime.  
"....I know." I simply replied.  
Rising up Levi leaned his entire body upon one arm, as he turned to see how lifeless I looked. Was it too early to say those words? Or was it the fact that Levi never spoken those words to me with his whole entire heart? Or maybe....It was too late to say those words? The damaged has been done.  
"[Name]...." I heard his voice, I could feel the weight of Levi's head as it rests upon my bare back, near my neck, his arm draped securely around me and underneath my chest where he could feel the unfamiliar touch of my surgical scar as he touched it with his finger tips, "I will make you love me once again no matter how long it will take."

_You are meant to be my Home._

_The one thing I gladly return to on a daily basis, to bring me comfort, warmth, security as much as possible._


End file.
